funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:PeaceBear0
Hello, and welcome to FunOrb Wiki! If you have any questions, you can ask them on my talk page. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 01:34, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Re: Chess Question The edit you made earlier was reverted by Quartic. As I personally do not know enough about chess moves to explain why it was reverted, you can ask him personally on his talk page. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 02:05, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :I've explained why I reverted on Talk:Chess. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 12:18, 1 October 2008 (UTC) 6M Crew Member Achievement Page Hi, on achievement pages, we only want Large achievement images, as in the ones that you can only see after you achieve them. I have reverted your edit on the 6M Crew Member Achievement page. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 02:08, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Memory Maniac Hi, I'm Aryogaton. You commented on my profile, and your tips helped me get a lot of achievements. On 36 Card Trick, I managed Fastest Gun in the West with 0 seconds to spare, but I can't seem to get Memory Maniac. I thought that if I played a 'perfect game' (that is, go through every card once, getting a pair right every time one is possible), then I'd get the achievement, but it doesn't seem to work. Aryogaton 06:15, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Never mind, I just completed 36 Card Trick! Aryogaton 19:49, 7 February 2009 (UTC) ::How did you get 2:30? I sometimes get close to it (nearest was 2:29), but i cant seem to get faster even with abusing escape pen and paper :( Erzmeister 20:13, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :::I memorized the exact position of the tiles, and mashed the mouse button as soon as I press esc. Same thing when I choose the second tile. I got exactly 2:30, with no seconds to spare. Aryogaton 20:26, 16 February 2009 (UTC) ::::I haven't got the achievement yet, but what I do is I memorize the top six tiles and the first three on the second row. Then I move around pictures in openoffice's calc (excel on Microsoft Office). Then I just go two at a time, and since I end with just one face up I can always place it immediately. PeaceBear0 20:29, 16 February 2009 (UTC) :::::That's a pretty nice way to get this achievement. Thanks :)Powdinet 20:59, 16 February 2009 (UTC) RE: Your thread Way ahead of ya. I already posted. Aryogaton 03:01, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :Update yer thread, man! :-P Aryogaton 03:23, 21 March 2009 (UTC) 6M Crew Member How'd'ya do it? :o Aryogaton 00:32, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :With skill. The volcano didn't even erupt. http://img262.imageshack.us/img262/7206/6mcrewmember.png :Just go for gold and up on the way down and kill all the myths. I started going back up with about 470k points.PeaceBear0 18:50, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Revert Sorry, I thought that was vandalism, since you weren't logged in. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 16:57, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! you are welcome peacebear0 btw thank's alot for helping me in deko bloko...i saw your vedios thanks !!! - Rockbigman :Fixed up yer code.. PeaceBear0 05:55, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Uh... And your point... -Lil cloud 9